


Christmas in Kansas

by Invictusimpala



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rimming, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows there is regular gift giving, the Keurig he bought for Cas since he's so grumpy in the morning and requires instant gratification brought to him by caffeine, but there's also the sexy gift giving he's looking forward to. There's always one or two under their tree marked with his name in fancy lettering. He knows not to open those ones around guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Christmas sneaks up on all of them. While they have all the food ready to be cooked and served, presents have not been bought.

They all take turns shopping with each other, and Sam takes a day to himself to get presents for each of them.

He knows there is regular gift giving, the Keurig he bought for Cas since he's so grumpy in the morning and requires instant gratification brought to him by caffeine, but there's also the sexy gift giving he's looking forward to.

There's always one or two under their tree marked with his name in fancy lettering. He knows not to open those ones around guests.

Jody and Bobby are coming over as well as some of Benny's cousins. Gabriel will most likely drop in unannounced, as will his wife Kali.

While Benny and Dean make food, Castiel and Sam fix up the tree with ornaments and lights.

His purchased presents are positioned under the tree, as are things for him.

There's a childlike part of him that makes him want to peel back the paper just a bit to see what's inside, but he doesn't, he resists.

He hasn't come at all today, but they haven't planned out a scene he knows about. Maybe it's just one of those quiet days, he thinks, and he's one hundred percent fine with it.

It's just the whole horny-beyond-reason part of him that's about to break out.

Castiel looks so good with his shirt riding up so just the hint of a hip bone is showing, and Sam can see the trail of pubic hair leading down under the waistband of his sweatpants.

He's allowed to wear pants today while he's working with Cas, but he's not at all thankful for the small bit of warmth.

Sam has to tuck his cock away so his obvious erection isn't as obvious.

He touches his neck expecting for his collar to be there like usual, but then he remembers it was thrown out.

In the middle of a scene it just snapped off his throat never to be fastened there again.

He's upset because in a way it was a part of him. It was a symbol of Castiel, Benny, and Dean's love that was just thrown in the trash like it meant nothing after all.

Sam sighs.

They eat lunch, and after that it's more baking and decorating.

He's so tired by the end of the day that he slips off his clothing and climbs into bed without tending to his cock, or asking to be taken care of.

When he wakes it's brighter than normal out. He's alone in bed, which is unusual as well. When he feels someone beginning to suck on his cock, pulling it into their mouth and licking him until he's hard, he jolts forward.

Benny is under the blanket, and he smiles around Sam's length.

"Unnng," Sam groans, and Benny hums around him. "Can I come?" He asks, and when Benny doesn't pull off to tell him no, he does right down his throat.

He goes lax against the sheets, and when Benny grabs him, making him sit up, he grunts unhappily.

"There's an early present for you downstairs if you'll get up."

Reluctantly, Sam leaves the warmth of the bed and the slick of Benny's mouth.

Cas and Dean are sitting at the table chatting over coffee, but between them is a delicately wrapped box that looks like it's made for fancy jewellery or . . .

Sam rushes forward to sit down on Cas' lap after he gestures for Sam to.

He's handed the box, and he looks between the three of them. Benny stands behind Dean, and Dean wraps his arm around his waist as they both watch Sam carefully.

Castiel holds onto Sam, hooking his chin over Sam's shoulder.

He pulls the paper off carefully, and he pulls the top off when he gets to the box.

The collar lays on a piece of soft fabric, but that's not what Sam is focused on.

It's black leather, stitched so the edges won't fray like his last one. It's expensive, incredibly so, and Sam's heart beats fast.

The two ends don't meet, but two rings hold a tag between them. The tag reads 'SAM', and beneath that Dean, Benny, and Castiel's names in much smaller print, something only Sam would see, but it means the world.

There's a detachable chain and ring meant for a leash, but they rarely use that during a scene, rather favoring just tugging on Sam's collar instead.

Sam almost tears up. It’s such a beautiful and heartfelt gift, something that a lot of thought was put into, and he stares at it for a long while, unable to break his gaze.

“You don’t like it.” Dean says dejectedly, and Sam rushes to assure him.

“I love it. I love it so much, I just . . . I don’t know what to say is all.”

Cas pets up and down his bare legs, and his cock begins to thicken even though they’re just tender touches being given to him.

Benny and Dean come to surround Sam, and Dean leans in close.

“Well, why don’t we try it out? People aren’t going to be arriving for another few hours, Sammy, we have the whole day to do as we please.”

Sam shivers and nods his head.

“Where do you want to go, sugar?” Benny asks, and Sam thinks it over in his head.

The bathroom could be good; someone could fuck him against the wall while the others jack him off, jerk themselves off and come on him, but that would mean getting his new leather collar wet. Not a good idea, he decides.

The living room is his next choice, but if anyone shows up early, he’d be seen through the window. Again, not his best idea.

However, the bedroom is his best bet. That’s where they keep all the toys, that’s where they have most of their scenes. The bed is made of soft memory foam, and Sam loves being pounded into it.

“Bedroom.”

They all, somewhat haphazardly, make their way to the bedroom, and miraculously in one piece it turns out.

Sam’s pushed onto the bed, manhandled until he’s on his knees, face shoved into the pillows, chest rubbing against the sheets. His arms are at the perfect angle, under him, that if he wanted to start stroking his cock he could, but he’s not supposed to.

That’s not how he wants to get off.

His cock leaks into the sheets, and he eagerly awaits their next move. They seem to be discussing something without him, but he doesn’t worry. He’ll know about it in a minute. He can wait.

His cock that jerks to hit his stomach says different.

“Sam,” Cas says lowly, trailing a finger down the line of Sam’s spine. “I want you to fuck Dean’s mouth.”

Dean situates himself so he’s under Sam, and he does as he’s told, straddling his face. Sam’s hesitant to do this, Dean’s not one to favor getting his face fucked, rather fucking someone’s face, but he looks so eager, eyes wide, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Sam lets the head of his cock rest in Dean’s mouth. His tongue worms into Sam’s slit, and Dean laps the pre-come from him. Sam whines, and thrusts his hips down a little too quickly. Dean chokes for a second, but then he’s holding onto Sam’s hips, shoving his dick into his own mouth.

Sam groans and braces himself on the wall.

Someone spreads his cheeks, and he’s expecting a slicked finger or two, maybe three because he’s probably taking another two cocks tonight, but instead he gets hot breath against his hole, and the flat of someone’s tongue is pressing inside of him.

“Ah!” He calls out, and he knows he's leaking down Dean's throat.

Benny's beard scratches his cheeks, and he knows there will be burns between his thighs for a week.

He fucks himself down onto Dean and Benny's faces.

When Benny moans against Sam's rim, he finds out where Cas is. When Sam looks behind himself, Castiel is pushing into Benny, pounding him, and it's a miracle Benny isn't jostling Sam.

Benny moves his mouth down to suck Sam's balls into his mouth, and Sam's nails dig into the dry wall.

He closes his eyes tight as he tries to just focus on the sensations.

Dean moves his arms so he can pinch Sam's nipples.

Sam throws his head back and comes. His fingers twist in Dean's hair, and he doesn't have the presence of mind you think about how far his cock is in Dean's mouth.

Benny is still suckling on his balls as Sam orgasms.

Sam can feel Benny jerking Dean off, and Castiel is grunting, so he knows they're all coming.

That thought makes it easier to focus on his own afterglow.

He pulls his softening dick from Dean's mouth, and he inhales sharply. Sam feels his come warm against his lower back, and he pets Dean's face as his features screw up, moans falling past his swollen and spit slicked lips.

Benny moves back, and pulls on Sam's collar so he's forced to follow.

He catches himself on Dean's thighs, bent at an awkward angle with his legs folded and body leaning backwards.

Dean sits up to suck hickies along the line of Sam's collar.

Cas walks from out behind a slumped Benny, panting hard, but he kisses Sam nonetheless.

Sam's marked up, his thighs with beard burn, his stomach and back, down his legs with come, and his throat and chest with bruises, some along his hips as well.

Dean gets out from under Sam, and he falls into the arms catching him.

His eyes slide shut, and he's asleep before they can take his collar off.

He wakes when someone pushes at his shoulders.

"Come on, Sam," Castiel coaxes him from the heat and comfort of clean sheets, and he groans.

He's put into the shower, and he cleans himself obediently.

Cas dries him off, and then he's being put into clothes.

"Wha --"

"Everyone is already here, Sam, we told them you aren't feeling well so you could have another twenty minutes to sleep. How are you feeling really?"

"Mm, tired. I want to go back to sleep." Sam tries to make his way back to the bed, but he's stopped halfway there.

"Let's go downstairs. They're waiting on you to open presents." Castiel unfastens Sam's collar from his throat, and he whines.

"Can't I keep it on?" Cas shakes his head.

They walk out hand in hand, and Sam sits on the floor so he can hand out presents. Bobby and Jody get giftcards to a few fancy restaurants and stores all over the city, and so do Gabriel and Kali.

All of Benny’s cousins get gift cards. They're all the hardest to shop for, and Sam thinks that they should be able to get what they like.

Last year was big gifts, this year is gift cards.

He himself gets a few books, a few dress shirts, an ugly Christmas sweater he realizes matches everyone else’s sweaters, all made by Jody and Bobby.

Castiel loves his coffee machine, Benny adores the new scarf and the baking mixer Sam got him, and Dean loves the old cassette tape collection Sam scoured what seems like the world for.

All in all, he thinks, this has been their best Christmas yet. Dean spikes the eggnog, and by the end of the night Sam is sleepier than he started it, and pleasantly drunk, just on the other side of tipsy.

He’s pulled into Benny’s lap, and he stays there until everyone begins to leave. Once everyone is gone, Sam is stripped, and his cock is sucked one more time before he’s laid down to sleep,

His body is heavy, and he barely feel the collar being snapped on, but it still leaves a big smile on his face as he drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
